Ya que no soy popular, dejaré de intentarlo
by Gabriel H. A
Summary: Kuroki Tomoko se cansó de intentar encajar en la sociedad, ella deja que mundo siga su camino sin prestarle demasiada atención a su alrededor. Pero que pasa cuando esto tiene un efecto totalmente inesperado para la chica de ojos verdes. Yuri Con muchas malas palabras.


Un día como cualquier otro… o al menos así lo veía yo… llegando de la preparatoria recibí un llamada a mi celular... Adivinando de antemano quien me podría estar llamando, tome el aparato sin siquiera ver el nombre o número desconocido en la pantalla del móvil.

─ Hola Yuu-chan ─ Yuu Naruse es mi amiga desde la secundaria, pero debería decir que es mi única amiga, y es la única que me llama al celular.

─ ¡hola Mokocchi! ¿Estas libre esta tarde?

Antes de continuar debería presentarme como se debe; mi nombre es Tomoko Kuroki y soy una chica de preparatoria bastante normal, soy un poco baja de estatura y no tengo grandes rasgos que me puedan distinguir… de cualquier manera no es asunto tuyo el saber mis medidas exactas.

Con respecto a lo anterior, debería ser sincera desde el principio, y es que desde que puedo recordar, siempre me ha costado hacer amigos y es ahí que retomamos lo anterior… Yuu es mi única amiga. Nos conocimos en la secundaria al momento de estar interactuando nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos mucho en común, y eso se debía a que el resto de la clase nos veía como bichos raros.

En fin…

Había estado pensando durante toda la tarde sobre mi situación actual, ya llevaba dos años en la preparatoria y las únicas personas que me hablaban se dirigían a mí por conveniencia. De cualquier manera me había dado cuenta de algo; días y días en los que trataba de hacerme notar no valieron para nada, y es así que me cansé. ¡Me cansé de intentar ser alguien que no soy para agradarles a esa bola de bastardos! Cuando ingresé a la preparatoria tenía grandes expectativas sobre mi vida social y lo fabulosa que sería de ahí en adelante, pero la realidad fue algo cruel conmigo.

Pero esa no es la cuestión

Piensen en mí como una inadaptada social, la verdad no me importa bola de pendejos, pero quiero contarles una historia que en verdad me cambio, en parte, pero que si tuvo efecto en mi vida social.

Como les decía

Todo comenzó aquel día, mas especifico, con aquella llamada…

─ Hola Yuu-chan ─ dije contestando la llamada

─ ¡hola Mokocchi! ─ oí esa vocecita chillando en el auricular, siempre tan emocionada ─ ¿estás libre esta tarde?

Ya había hecho planes para ese fin de semana, pero me alegré que Yuu me preguntara. _¿Tal vez quiere que salgamos juntas algún lado?_ Pensé pero contuve mi emoción pues aún no había dado mi respuesta.

─ claro este… no tengo planes ─ dije mintiendo _si necesita que le ayude en algo la mandaré al diablo_

─ ¡grandioso! ─ chilló ─ mis padres no estarán en casa y pasaré la noche sola entonces… ─ _ya veo a donde va esto, bueno Yuu-chan no es muy diferente en gustos así que no todo está perdido, aun podré tener un buen fin de semana_ ─ …me preguntaba si podrías venir a mi casa a pasar la noche

─ ¿Cómo una pijamada? ─ La verdad no me sonaba agradable lo de "pijamada", pero pasar tiempo con Yuu siempre me ponía feliz

─ ¡claro! Solas tu y yo ─ _eso sonó como una invitación algo erótica_

─ seguro ahí estaré

─ ¡bien! Te espero ¡adiós!

─ nos vemos

Colgué la llamada y me puse manos a la obra, aunque no le pregunté a Yuu la hora en la que podría llegar a su casa no creí que le importase si llegase algo temprano. Busqué en mi habitación un bolsa donde llevaría lo necesario para pasar la noche en la casa de mi amiga, y con "necesario" me refiero a mi consola portátil unos cuantos mangas y tal vez un cambio de ropa.

 _Casi no recuerdo la última vez que estuve en su habitación, espero que no haya cambiado mucho._

Me despedí de mi madre y le informé sobre la "pijamada" que haríamos con Yuu, salí de mi casa con una sonrisa estúpida en mis labios. _Ya extrañaba a esa mujerzuela, espero que me reciba con mucho cariño como siempre lo hace_ pensé recordando las veces en que me abrazaba, por alguna razón sus abrazos me hacían excitar y me picaba las ganas de agarrarle el trasero.

Cuando bajé en la parada cerca de la casa de Yuu tan pronto como mis pies pisaron la acera sentí la sensación de que alguien me estaba observando. Dudosa de si era parte de mi imaginación, pues la mayor parte del tiempo era una chica invisible para los que me rodean, me tomé un momento para corroborar si mis sentidos me estaban engañando.

Había algo de gente caminando por la calle pero nadie conocido que yo sepa, pero si me fije que a mis espaldas había una chica rubia sentada en una banca. Con disimulo la observe un momento pues me daba la sensación de que ella era la que me miraba, pero no era así aunque luego de mirarla mejor me di cuenta de que era una compañera del colegio. Una chica de cabello rubio corto hasta los hombros, no recordaba su nombre pero su rostro se me hacía familiar.

No le preste demasiada atención a ese asunto y decidí moverme hacia la casa de Yuu. _¿Por qué Yuu-chan me invitaría a mí a pasar la noche en su casa? ¿No sería más lógico, ahora que sus padres no están, invitar a su novio y tener una noche salvaje?._ Me pregunté mentalmente mientras iba caminando

Pensé en las posibilidades que tendría si mis padres me dejaran la casa para mi sola todo un fin de semana, y claro, si tuviera un novio la cosa seguramente se pondría muy caliente. Me imagine entonces en una situación de esas que me hacen babear, un chico guapo rogándome por sexo mientras lo hacía ladrar como un perro. _Genial…_

Pero mi fantasía debía terminar pues ya me hallaba frente a la entrada de la casa de mi amiga. _Bueno aquí estamos._ Toqué el timbre y espere unos segundos hasta que la puerta se abrió mostrando a una sorprendida Yuu pero luego alegre.

─ ¡Mokocchi! ─ dijo y se lanzó a abrazarme

─ Hola ─ _maldición hule mucho mejor que la última vez_ pensé al sentir ese dulce aroma que su hermoso cuerpo desprendía _sus pechos están aplastándome… mmm ya no resisto ¡quiero tocarla!_

Pero antes de que hiciera alguna tontería, y gracias a Yuu que se separó de mí, la magia había terminado dejándome un poco inconforme por no llegar a donde realmente quería. Me invito a pasar y dejar lo que llevaba en algún lugar

─ no esperaba que llegaras tan temprano ─ dijo

─ este… no me dijiste a qué hora podría venir ─ _maldita sea_

En su casa Yuu dejaba un poco su máscara de niña popular, pues su cabello lo había atado en una coleta y usaba unos anteojos. Pero aun así su cuerpo estaba ahí, molestándome, y lo peor es que al estar en su casa podía llevar ropa más ligera, y ligera me refiero a que usaba una blusa sin mangas que dejaban ver su escote y una minifalda tan corta que tan solo era cuestión de inclinar un poco la cabeza y fácilmente podía verle su ropa interior.

─ estoy preparando algo de comer, ponte cómoda mientras termino

─ Gracias

Quería decir que le ayudaría en la cocina pero no era muy buena en eso, mejor dejé que ella sea la que se encargue de todo, mientras yo tome asiento en una mesa frente a una tv. Saque de mi bolso un manga que había estado leyendo pero antes de abrirlo mejor pensé en ayudar a Yuu en la cocina.

Cuando llegué ahí la vi tratando de alcanza algo de una estantería, y ya se imaginarán la vista que aquel acto me regalaba. Me daba la espalda mientras estiraba su mano derecha, esto provocaba que aquella minifalda se levantara dejándome a la vista una gloriosa imagen de su trasero. Pero para mí mala suerte ella tuvo éxito y agarro lo que buscaba, matando mi caricatura favorita

─ oh Mokocchi

─ lo siento ─ dije para nada sincera ─ estaba aburrida y pensé ayudarte

─ no debes preocuparte ya casi término aquí

Tenía razón, estaba por terminar en la cocina todo aquello terminó cuando me invitó a cenar. Comimos y al mismo tiempo hablamos de cosas cualquiera, y afortunadamente para mí, no mencionó nada relacionado con su novio, aunque pensándolo mejor eso era algo raro. No es que me guste que hable de sus escapadas con el maricón de su novio, hay veces en las que me siento traicionada por esa perra, pero ¿no es de eso que hablan las chicas?

Luego de eso me guía a su habitación donde continuamos con la plática, solo cuando Yuu se percata de que afuera está a oscuras es cuando ella decide ir a preparar el baño. Mientras yo me quedé sola en su habitación. Aunque había tomado mi consola de juegos rápidamente la hice a un lado, pues me invadió la curiosidad de husmear en sus cosas.

Quise buscas su ropa interior pero me arrepentí, no soy tan pervertida, así que dejé me sumergí en su coleccione friki. No había mucho que ver, nada que ya no había visto ya pero antes de dejar lo que hacía me percaté de unos tomos que me llamaron la atención. _Es Yuri. No es que me importe mucho pero no sabía que al Yuu le gustaban las tortilleras._

─ ¿Qué piensas sobre eso? ─ De pronto oí a mis espaldas, lancé un grito y rápidamente me giré para ver a Yuu parada en la puerta

─ ¿dede qué? ─ por extraño que parezca empecé a sudar y volverme una tímida

─ sobre las niñas que les gusta otras niñas ─ dijo y comenzó a adentrarse en la habitación

─ ¿hablas de… lelesbianas? ─ Ella se acercó a mí y por instinto yo me puse de pie y retrocedí un paso ─ ¿acaso tu…

─ eres mi amiga ¿no Mokocchi? ─ yo asentí pero seguí retrocediendo ya que Yuu se me acercaba como si me estuviera asechando, lamentablemente un muro me cerró la huida ─ y las amigas se cuentan todo ¿verdad? ─ Yo volví a mover la cabeza, Yuu ya está frete a mi mirándome profundamente haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara. _Esto no está pasando ¿Qué planeas hacer yuu-chan_ ─ entonces debería ser sincera contigo Mokocchi

Y entonces sucedió, me beso en los labios. Fue un beso suave y dulce, un beso que nunca olvidaré. Sus labios eran lo mejor de lo mejor, y como no serlos, si esa era la primera vez que alguien me besaba. Sentí sus manos sujetarme mientras sus labios aún estaban sobre los míos, mi cuerpo tembló y como reflejo mis manos nerviosas intentaron tomarla pero ella se separó dejándome con la boca entreabierta y suspirando queriendo más de aquellos labios.

─ Mokocchi ─ dijo ─ no me odies

─ no podría hacerlo ─ le dije de forma automática pues mi mente estaba es otra parte

Ella se mordió el labio en una expresión de pura sensualidad, tanto me había dejado en las nubes que no me había fijado en mis manos que aun querían tocar a Yuu. Ella adivino lo que quería y tomando mis manos con las suyas me ayudó, al principio no lo podía creer y es que ella misma llevó mis manos hacia su trasero bajo de su falda. Estaba tocando algo que siempre había soñado tocar, la piel desnuda y el calor de su cuerpo calentaban el mío, mi respiración se incrementaba y la necesidad de respirar se hacia presente.

─ Mokocchi eres una traviesa

─ a a aja

No sabía qué hacer, en realidad no sabía, estaba perdida y más perdida cuando Yuu me volvió a besar pero esa vez lo hiso más interesante. Ya luego solo recuerdo vagas imágenes de esa noche, en cuanto mi cuerpo toco su cama mi mente se nubló, pero si he de decir que me hiso cosas que no creía que se le podían hacer a una mujer.


End file.
